Return of the soldier prologue to war
by morbidking06
Summary: The time of peace is over, the journey to Damnation has begun. Slade has escaped from Lian yu. And God help those that end up on his "list" because blood will be shed and death has no problem spilling it. Even if its from the innocent. Oliver and his family and friends must prepare for the fight of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I feel Slade . would be doing with his revenge.**

 **I don't own Arrow or any other characters mentioned in this story.**

He sat there, plotting his revenge for what happened to him and his son, Shado, the man he once was. but he needed to bust out of his cell. And the only other person on the island was believe it or not, a former member of his old unit from asis. He was not a fool though, Digger was more than a little savage. But then again, so was he.

Slade stole some of the guard's radio equipment from his first escape attempt, knowing it might come in handy just in case it didn't work out like he wanted. The parts of the radio were useful for lock picking, and he had to be quick and break his fellow Australian commando out. It was a good thing his insanity from the"miracle" subsided enough for him to think clear enough to formulate a plan of escape and attack when trouble happened. Figuring out where Digger was and remembering the layout of the island, he traveled to the other side of the island in disguise, managing to slip past the guards and killed both young soldiers before releasing the boomerang brandishing psycho. Handing his former teammate a few grenades and a loaded gun. He looked his old comrade in the eyes and said, "Time for pay back."

It wasn't that hard to escape. Hell they pretty much handed them the plane off the island, shooting down the soldiers and removing the black box, making sure that they wouldn't be tracked.

Landing near a port by beach on Sydney. Finding an old asis safe house loading up on supplies, getting ready for war.


	2. Chapter 2 The fall of a Canary

**An: here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **disclaimer; I don't own Arrow**

Slade was at a safe house polishing one of his Ninjato, anticipating the battle ahead. Relishing in his thoughts of murdering Oliver and his family. As he was admiring his weapon he sensed a disturbance in his room and felt someone behind him, lunging at him. Just when the end of her staff reached his chair Slade was already gone, she looked up and he was at the other end of his room and waving condescendingly with his freshly sharpened and polished sword, a cocky smirk gracing his rugged features. Sara split the weapon into two batons, ready for another attack.

Six months earlier.

After the invasion from the Dominators, Sara decided she would stay with her father and to rekindle her romance with Oliver, knowing how horrible felicity hurt him and how the little woman tried to get between him and his son whom, he just met. They were all at the Arrow Cave when they received news from Lila (who had an expression of absolute dread on her face) that Slade had escaped. The silence was so palpable that a pin drop could be heard by all, the reaction that followed the bomb she just dropped though opposite, was equally just as powerful.

"What the Fuck! How the hell did that happen!" Sara roared. The fact that such a dangerous individual was lose was truly terrifying, knowing what exactly he was capable of doing. This, sadly wasn't the only bit of bad news poor Lila had to deliver, she also told them he had company to. Digger Harkness also broke out and was with the ultimate warrior, and god help those that got in their way.

The team still needed time to get through the shock but was already on with the task of creating a plan to apprehend the maniacs. Sara though, had different things in mind that required her special talents, and a radical strategy to do it.

Oliver, of course, tried to change her mind and she made it clear that he was not even slowing her down. The sad part is, that it was the last time they would see or speak to each other after.

Present day

She was in an attack stance, searching for a opening, looking for a killing strike. True he was without his abilities, but Slade was a dangerous man before the serum, and he had plenty of skills to fall back on when the time came. She twirled her batons and she flew into the air, bringing her weapons down to bash in the skull of the man who murdered her lovers mother. Again the strike hit nothing but air, and the frustration was already getting to her. Slade slowly twirled his sword while casually walking towards his hidden cache of weapons, and pulled out a second sword, bringing back memories of times on island. Sara always wondered why he never used both when her, him and Oliver were back at that blasted island, only to get a demonstration of what he was capable of doing with such weapons.

"Well, come on, I haven't got all night." He said in an nonchalant tone. That was as much an invitation as she saw it, besides, she had a mission she had to complete and she was already eager to end this tussle. She was thoroughly disappointed, disappointed in herself, she actually thought she could beat Slade on her own. True she completed her training with the league while she was stuck in the past, and she fought some hard warriors while she was on the team, but the thing that ultimately led to her eventual loss was simple; she got cocky. The alternate reality that the Dominators put her and her friends in had her go toe to toe with a almost virtual copy of Slade, granted, it was no where near as lethal as the real thing.

Oh how wrong in her assumptions she was. He blocked her every move, weather she used hidden throwing stars, garrote wire or the environment Slade had a counter for everything she had. Thanks to the Dominators little dream land she thought she would be able to handle herself against the Terminator, but failing terribly then her fight against the illusion Slade. Luckily she was already familiar enough with his patterns to survive this long a time, and reminding the merc she was a killer to.

She knew she couldn't keep up the fight longer then she thought, and she needed to end it now, so she dodged his horizontal slash leaping into the air and bringing her baton down. Tragically he brought his two Ninjato up, blocking the strike, then before she had time to react, he twirled the two blades into a reverse grip and brought them down. The next thing she knew she felt blood coming through her nose and mouth, her eyes staring at his back in shock, dropping to her knees. In a move of speed that he was capable of doing besides the Flash himself, he pulled the two Ninjato from her stomach and intestines flinging the blood of the weapons of his preference. The look on his face was filled with complete satisfaction and fulfillment, grateful at that his prey came to him. As he expected, Sara was always underestimating him and more than willing to jump into the fight so her friends wouldn't have to.

He looked into her eyes, smiling as the life left them, admiring the beauty and fury that swam in those blue depths. "You are a true warrior love, and a great woman. But we both knew you were to good for the kid. Deserved better than what he had to offer." He then gently cradled the back of her head and kissed her, whispering in her ear; "But you always had a soft spot for the way ward children" then he violently stabbed her heart. Her gasp was loud as a gunshot in the otherwise quiet room.

He gathered his gear and his cache while calling in the "cleanup" crew to take care of the "mess" in his office. The plan was proceeding as scheduled, and she did not disappoint. Savoring the taste of her blood after the kiss, he looked at her lifeless corpse saying to no one in particular, "I can see the attraction."

The next week her body was found in the Arrow cave with a note attached to her corpse, with a grim reminder of the promise made long ago; "I promised to make you suffer as I have suffered, and I'm keeping it. See ya around kid."


End file.
